Superheroes
Superheroes is a song by Kyle Lai-Fatt. It was released as the lead single from the latter half of KLF's debut album, Me, I am Kyle. The track was written by and produced by Kyle. Lyrics All her life, she has seen All the meaner side of me They took away the prophet's dream For a profit on the street Now she's stronger than you know A heart of steel starts to grow All his life, he's been told He'll be nothing when he's old All the kicks and all the blows He won't ever let it show Because he's stronger than you know A heart of steel starts to grow When you've been fighting for it all your life You've been struggling to make things right That’s how a superhero learns to fly (Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power) When you've fighting for it all your life You've been working every day and night That’s how a superhero learns to fly (Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power) All the hurt, all the lies All the tears that they cry When the moment is just right You'll see fire in their eyes Because they're stronger than you know A heart of steel starts to grow When you've been fighting for it all your life You've been struggling to make things right That’s how a superhero learns to fly Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power When you've fighting for it all your life You've been working every day and night That’s how a superhero learns to fly Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power That's how we learn to fly (Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power) That's how we learn to fly (Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power) She's got lions in her heart, a fire in her soul He's got a beast in his belly That it is so hard to control 'Cause they've taken too much hits take it blow by blow Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode She's got lions in her heart, a fire in her soul He's got a beast in his belly That's so hard to control 'Cause they've taken too much hits, take it blow by blow Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode When you've been fighting for it all your life You've been struggling to make things right That’s how a superhero learns to fly Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power When you've fighting for it all your life You've been working every day and night That’s how a superhero learns to fly Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power That's how we learn to fly (Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power) That's how we learn to fly (Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power) When you've been fighting for it all your life You've been struggling to make things right That’s how a superhero learns to fly Trivia *The Script evidently stole it from him. Category:Songs Category:Songs released in 2001